Zuuker
Time limit: 10 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |selling sleeping = 3,750 |selling awake = 1,114,762 |placement xp = 1 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = |dawn of fire version = }} Description The Zuuker is a strange-looking monster with a duck/platypus bill. It has a large, hollow-log reminiscent structure on its head, with two smaller pipes sticking out of the back of its head. Its upper body is magenta-red, but the lower section is blue. It has frog-like limbs, stands on two legs and has a feathery tail and neck. Curiously, it also has tiny holes on the side of its bill. Its bill also has a large lower-bill, like a pelican. Song file: Zuuker_(1).ogg The Zuuker's song is that of an electric sounding kazoo. As it plays, its hollow log-like structure vibrates. Earning rate The , like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 10 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Like most other Wublins, a good strategy for getting Zuuker faster is to try breeding the 4-element monsters first, and if there are any 2 or 3-element monsters required to power up the Wublin, try using the other islands in which the type of 4-element monster on that specific island that is not needed but have some of those types of monsters needed before you put your first Wublin in. Save the eggs in the breeding structure until you have most of the main required monsters. Doing this could give you a head start on the breeding, and give you a better chance of getting all the eggs in before the time runs out and the eggs go bad. Name Origin Zuuker is likely derived from the musical instrument Ka'zoo'. Its name can be made by reversing the syllables of "kazoo". It's name may also be pronounced "Zuh-ker" referencing its duck/platypus like appearance. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Zuuker is the 6th Wublin to be introduced to the game and first appeared on April 29, 2016. * It was teased on the loading screen featuring the Wublins, its head appearing at the bottom-left corner. * Despite posture and feet looking similar to a Reedling, it requires no Reedlings. * The video teaser that went with the Facebook post of it shows a message that says "If it looks like a Wublin, and sounds like a Wublin...". The message itself is similar to "If it looks like a duck, and sounds like a duck", which also correlates to the duck-like appearance. * It is possible to power up the Zuuker without using speed-ups, Bonus Breeding Structures, Enhanced Breeding Structures or Mirror Islands within the 10 days when using only Plant and Cold Island. * One of the Zuuker's default names Oozak, is "kazoo" spelled backwards, which is a reference to it playing the kazoo. * Zuuker is the first new Wublin to be added to the game, as the first five were released all at once. Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Wublins Category:Electricity Category:Monsters Category:Wublin Island